Une fleur pour toi
by petit-loup-noir
Summary: Il vit un panneau où il y avait écrit Vous qui chercher votre fleur suivait votre cœur et vous arriverez à un endroit où tout vos problèmes disparaitront. Suivre son cœur hein ? Ibuki n'avait aucune idée que le jour qu'il considérait comme le plus horrible de toute sa vie deviendrait le plus beau.


Titre : Une fleure pour toi

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du long retard que prend mon autre fanfic, je ne l'aie pas arrêté c'est juste que je n'aie pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la taper sur l'ordi, mais j'ai continué à écrire quelque chapitre, 4 chapitres pour être plus précise, et si j'ai pus poster cet OS c'est par ce que je l'avais déjà commencé en grande partie sur un autre site, voila j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et enjoy !

Un dimanche matin alors que le brouillard se disperser lentement un jeune homme albinos du nom d'Ibuki Munemasa 19 ans frissonner à cause de la fraicheur de ses mâtiner de décembre, cherchant dans les rues une boutique de fleur, pour ce jour spécial qui arrivera dans deux semaine, et malheureusement, se jour spécial est celui de la mort de ses parents i ans, aujourd'hui il vit comme il peut avec sa grande sœur, prenant des jobs à mi-temps par-ci par-là , sans oublier c'est entrainement de basket, il décidât donc d'aller dans une boutique connues pour ces magnifiques fleurs pour faire du repérage, ses parent ce devait d'avoir les plus belles, même si cette boutique était connue, peut de personne pouvait la trouver, car pour ça il fallait qu'il trouve sa fleur, celle qui lui conviendrai le mieux, enfin c'est ce que raconte les rumeurs. Tournant entre deux rues il aperçut une boutique de fleur plutôt étrange, Ibuki entra dans celle-ci et vit qu'elle était assez sobre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fleurs et c'était plutôt étonnant pour une boutique qui était censé en vendre. Il ne vit personne et chercha à travers la boutique jusqu'à trouver un escalier qui descendait vers une sorte de sous-sol. Il vit un panneau où il y avait écrit _**« Vous qui chercher votre fleur suivait votre cœur et vous arriverez à un endroit où tout vos problèmes disparaitront. »**_ Suivre son cœur hein ? Ibuki descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver devant une porte en bois. Il ouvrit et il fut émerveillé par l'aspect des lieux. Dans une petite pièce, des fleurs étaient plantées sur des sortes d'étagères en terres, de l'eau pure passait à travers certains endroits fait exprès pour que l'eau circule et irrigue toutes les plantes. Le sol avait même été creusé pour que l'eau passe sans que l'on se mouille les pieds. Il y avait toute sorte de plante, c'était magnifique. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une table sur qui une personne dormait. A côté de la porte, il y a un petit gong. L'albinos frappa dans celui-ci, ce qui fait que la personne se réveilla et perdit l'équilibre sur sa chaise pour tomber dans les fesses dans l'eau surprit par le gong.

« ? : Aïe Aïe.

Ibuki : Ha je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous surprendre !

? : C'est bon ce n'est pas grave après tout ce gong et la pour ça….enfin je suppose ?

Ibuki : Ah Tsurugi.

Tsurugi : Ibuki je suis-je suis surpris de te voir ici.

Ibuki : A vrai dis c'est plutôt moi qui devrai être surpris la, c'est toi qui t'occupe de ce magasin.

Tsurugi : Hein ? Je ne vois pas vraiment se qu'il y a de surprenant à avoir était pris à mi-temps dans une boutique de fleurs, par contre venir dans boutique de fleurs, surtout toi, ça c'est surprenant.

Ibuki : Je suis venue par ce qu'il me faut des fleurs pour mettre sur la tombe de mes parents.

Tsurugi : Sur- je suis désolé.

Ibuki : C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir après tout on en a jamais parlé a l'école.

Tsurugi : Oui c'est vrai….je suis désoler mais se sera impossible de t'acheter des fleurs ici, c'est l'une des règles de notre magasin, tu a vue la pancarte en arrivant ici non ? Nous ne voulons que le bonheur de notre client donc…

Ibuki : T'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement votre moto, alors je reviendrai au moins pour te tenir compagnie, le Lundi, le Mercredi et le Dimanche son les seuls jours ou je suis libre, vu que tu travaille ces jour là, je viendrai te voir, et puis ont pourraient allait se balader après ton boulot, tes horaires ne sont pas très longue l'après-midi, se serait sympa de passer un peut de temps ensemble comme avant, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Tsurugi : Que- comment tu sais tous ça ? Pour mes horaires ? Et mes jours de travaille ?!

Ibuki : Ho c'est simple ton emploie du temps est affiché sur le mur derrière toi.

Tsurugi : Ah oui, je n'avais même pas remarqué, je suis débile ou quoi ? En tout cas tu a bons yeux.

Ibuki : Pas vraiment la pièce est très petite, alors à cette distance n'importe qui pourrait la voir, bref alors est-ce que ça te dis ?

Tsurugi : Hein ? Heu oui, encore faudrait il que tu retrouve la boutique, et dieu sait que tu ne risque pas d'y arriver.

Ibuki : QUOI ! Je rêve ou tu te fous de ma gueule là ! Et puis je te signal que si je me suis retrouver ici en me perdant il suffirait juste que me reperde une deuxième fois !

Tsurugi : Toi vraiment tu a-a-a-a-A-A-A A ATCHOOOUM !

Ibuki : Désolé, c'est à cause de moi si tu as attrapé froid et que tu es trempé.

Tsurugi : C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais tomber malade pour ça, bon, attend moi là je vais aller me changer.

Quelque minute plus tard Tsurugi revins habillé d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise tellement blanche qu'on pouvait la voir briller sous la lumière, et sa peau blanche un contraste des plus magnifique. Quand Ibuki le voyait comme ça, il lui rappelé les fleurs que sa mère faisait pousser devant la fenêtre du salon et qu'il prenait plaisir à se lever tôt pour avoir la chance de les voir arrosé de la rosé du matin, si simple et pourtant si belle.

(Nan mais attend à quoi je pense là ! Calme toi Ibuki, moi penser qu'il est beau, impensable…quoi que, haaaaaaa zut !)

Tsurugi : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ibuki : Hein ? Heu non non, c'est bon, tout va bien.

C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de bonne heurs, sans jamais avoir était interrompue jusqu'à midi, où ils décidèrent de manger à l'extérieur, Tsurugi ayant fini son service. Après avoir finie de manger ils partirent en repérage pour Ibuki dans un autre magasin de fleurs.

Ibuki : Dis Tsurugi.

Tsurugi : Mmmmm Quoi ?

Ibuki : Je peux savoir pourquoi ton regard s'enflamme bizarrement en regardant ces fleurs tu fais peur aux employer, aux clients, au gérant et à la limite même moi.

Tsurugi : Ho dé-désoler, c'est juste que mon patron ma dis que si j'allais dans un autre magasin de fleurs je devais regarder avec intensité ces fleurs et trouver la différence entre se magasin et le notre mais je n'ai jamais vu la différence, a part que chez nous on a beaucoup moins de clients.

Ibuki : Ha c'est donc ça, aller viens j'ai finis de regarder les fleurs.

Tsurugi : Mouai »

Puis passa les deux semaines avant le jour (fatidique), après avoir acheté de belle fleurs à une boutique charmante, Ibuki fit une demande à Tsurugi.

« Ibuki : Heu Tsurugi j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Tsurugi : Hein ? Heu quoi ?

Ibuki : Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi sur la tombe de mes parents, s'il te plait.

Tsurugi : …..D'accord.

Ibuki : Merci »

Après 10min de marche ils arrivèrent devant la tombe des parents de Ibuki, dessus on pouvait voir inscris « Pour des parents aimants et toujours présents, même dans nos cœurs. », doucement Ibuki déposa les fleurs sur la tombe, puis, s'en alla lentement, alors que Tsurugi suivait derrière lui silencieusement.

« Ibuki : Tu veux te balader ?

Tsurugi : ….Pourquoi pas.

Ibuki : Super, je connais un endroit que tu vas adorer ! On a une vue magnifique !

Grwwoooool

Ibuki : Oups je crois que mon ventre aimerait manger un bout d'abord.

Tsurugi : Une glace ?

Ibuki : Ouaip, je te la paye, c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir tenue compagnie.

Tsurugi : Non tes pas obligé !

Ibuki : Si Si ne t'inquiète pas, sa me fait plaisir !

Tsurugi : Merci.

Ibuki : Je prends chocolat menthe et toi ?

Tsurugi : Vanille chocolat blanc.

Ibuki : Ok ! Excusez-moi, deux glace deux boules, une chocolat menthe, et l'autre vanille chocolat blanc.

Vendeuse : D'accord mon petit !

Quelque instant plus tard Ibuki revint avec les glaces et lui donna la sienne, ils continuèrent alors à discuter tout en mangeant.

Tsurugi : Alors cet endroit, c'est encore loin ?

Ibuki : Tu verras bien !

Tsurugi : Et tu ne veux même pas me donner un tout petit indice sur sa localisation ?

Ibuki : Tu verras bien, tête de mule !

Tsurugi : Hein ? Je ne suis pas une tête de mule d'abord !

Ibuki : Tu veux parier ? Qui était acharné au festival du lycée à ce que toute la classe porte un uniforme de Maid !

Tsurugi : Je ne voie pas pourquoi j'aurais étais le seul à subir ça !

Ibuki : Tu voies têtu !

Tsurugi : Raaaaa tu vas voir si je suis têtu, si je me souviens bien tu n'aime pas la vanille, non ?

Ibuki : Que-je t'interdis de t'approché de moi avec cette glace !

Tsurugi : Hé hé, prépare-toi Ibukiiiii !

Ibuki : NOOOOOOON ! »

Tsurugi se mit rapidement à poursuivre Ibuki avec sa glace, la brandissant comme une épée tout en faisant attention à ne pas la faire tomber, ce qui finalement arriva de la façon la plus inattendue qu'il soit pour les deux jeunes hommes. Dans la course Ibuki avait eu l'idée de prendre le chemin qui les mèneraient rapidement là où il vouait l'emmener. Le long d'un chemin de terre (était) une forêt qui laissa rapidement place à une magnifique vaste étendue d'eau. Ce changement soudain aveugla Tsurugi à cause des rayons du soleil qui se refléter fortement sur l'eau du lac, celui-ci alors ferma les yeux, trébucha et fini par tomber su Ibuki dans l'eau qui heureusement était peut profond sur la berge, ce qui cette fois-ci les rendirent trempé tout les deux.

SPLASH

« Tsurugi : Ouche-désoler Ibuki, je crois que ma glace est fichue

Ibuki : QUOI ! Tu t'excuse seulement pour ça ! »

Tsurugi qui se trouvait assit sur le ventre de l'albinos, se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte sur le sol dans l'eau, sous le jeune homme qui devait faire 3 centimètre de plus que lui et visiblement vexé que le ténébreux s'inquiète plus pour sa glace que pour sa santé, il décida alors de lui faire subir le châtiment du…GUILIIIIIII !

"Tsurugi: Ha HAHAHA PI HAHA PI-

Ibuki: Pipi ?! Oi te pisse pas dessus, je suis loin d'avoir fini la torture !

Tsurugi : HIHIHIHI HAHA PITIER ARRETE !

Ibuki s'arrêta quelque instant, le regarda, et le nargua

Ibuki : Hum je me demande si je devrai accéder à cette demande, après tout je suis moins important qu'une glace !

Tsurugi : Hooo *haa* sa *haa* ta vexé ?

Ibuki : Non pas du tout ! "

Tout deux alors se regardèrent dans les yeux

POV Ibuki

Grrr j'te jure, il se fout de moi-Ouaaa, ho non, ho non non non non non, c'est exactement comme la dernière fois sauf que ses joue rosi et son souffle saccadant lui donne un air beaucoup plus, EROTIQUE ! Et voila je pense encore à-… _**« Vous qui chercher votre fleur suivait votre cœur et vous arriverez à un endroit où tout vos problèmes disparaitront. »**_ Ho je comprends maintenant, je-je suis amoureux de lui ! Mais il ne voudra jamais de moi, surement….., mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas l'air dégouté de notre position ?

FIN POV Ibuki

POV Tsurugi

Hooo punaise, je ne l'imaginais pas si tortionnaire, mais il avait raison sur un point on a une vue superbe, surtout sur les muscles de son torse dévoilé par sa chemise trempé qui colle a sa peau-haaaaaaa c'est pas vrai je divague encore, foutu Albinos qui ma fait tomber amoureux de lui, attend pourquoi il rapproche son visage aussi proche, ne me dis pas qu'-

FIN POV Tsurugi

Ibuki en effet se rapprochait doucement du visage de Tsurugi, parfois s'arrêtant comme pour faire durer cette torture plus longtemps, ou parfois hésitant ne sachant pas si le ténébreux le rejetterait ou l'accepterait, alors c'est avec une frustration sans pareille pour Tsurugi et une certaine angoisse pour Ibuki qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser était quelque chose de magique, ils étaient aux anges. Rapidement se tendre baiser devint beaucoup plus endiablé Ibuki rentra sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé, jouant avec sa consœur, arrachant au passage quelque gémissant au ténébreux, allant jusqu'à la sucé pour entendre encore et encore ses petits cris de désirs, après un moment qui dura pour eux très longtemps, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et le souffle haché Ibuki pris la parole.

Ibuki : On est *haaa* trempé *haaa* on risque d'attraper froid *haaa* ma-ma maison est juste à coté *haa* on y va ?

Les yeux brillants de désirs face à la voix rauque de l'albinos, au baiser d'avant, et à la proposition, il ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Rapidement Ibuki attrapa la main de Tsurugi et le traina à travers la forêt derrière eux, prenant un petit sentier qui déboucha sur l'arrière d'une petite maison, marchant vite ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et allèrent dans la chambre du jeune joueur de baskets.

Ibuki : Je-je vais te passer un t-shirt et un pantalon par contre pour le caleçon….

Tsurugi : C'et pas grave je ferais sans.

Ibuki se retourna vers son tiroir le rouge aux joues face au propos du ténébreux, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Tsurugi pour lui donner les vêtements, ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol, devant Ibuki se trouvé l'amour de sa vie nu, sa peau pale brillait sous la lumière du soleil que les rideaux blanc laissé filtré, son membre qui était plutôt impressionnant était déjà à moitié levé, Tsurugi pris alors la parole.

Tsurugi : Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé Ibuki ? Et pourquoi m'a tu amené chez toi ? Surement pas par ce que je risquai d'attraper froid.

Gêné de par sa non-tenue le jeune homme détourna rapidement les yeux.

Ibuki : Je-je….

Tsurugi : Quoi !? Tu es dégouté ?! C'est ça ?!

Ibuki : NON ! Non ce n'ai pas ça, c'est juste que-que rhaaaaa ! Je t'aime putain et te voir comme ça !

Tsurugi : Moi aussi

Ibuki : Hein ?

Tsurugi : Moi aussi je t'aime Ibuki, non, Munemasa

Entendre son prénom être prononcé par l'homme qu'il aime était trop pour lui, c'est jambe le lâchèrent soudainement.

Le jeune fleuriste à mi-temps se rapprocha de l'albinos, se baissa à sa hauteur et entama un baisé, un baisé sauvage et agressif, mordant, léchant, suçant, lui faisant comprendre par la qu'il lui appartenait, inconsciemment Ibuki se soumettait. Depuis le début c'était son anciens coéquipier qui le menait, et ça Ibuki ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais peut importe, il l'aimé, il pouvait bien lui donner sa virginité. Après 3 ou 5 minute de baisé torride, celui-ci se fit plus doux, lui montrant aussi à quel point il l'aimé.

Tsurugi : Munemasa, tu ne préférerais pas le lit au sol ?

Ibuki : Si, je te préférerais même au lit.

Tsurugi : Tu es sur de toi Mune ?

Ibuki : Oui, j'ai besoin de te Kyousuke.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, Kyousuke en profité pour déshabillé Munemasa, qui lui n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements tromper et commencer à trembler légèrement de froid.

Ibuki : Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je vais vite réchauffer, à moins que se ne soit déjà le cas ?

Rougissant de plus belle face à la remarque, en effet sa virilité était déjà bien levé, Ibuki essayât donc de répliquer mais se ne fut pas très convainquant.

Ibuki : T-Toi aussi, alors ta pas à me faire de remarque !

Tsurugi : Mais bien sur mon cœur.

Le ténébreux fit tomber délicatement l'albinos sur le lit est se plaça au dessus de lui, commençant à l'embrasser sur son visage puis son cous, ses épaules, ses clavicules, il s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'il lécha consciencieusement, lui arrachant même à son tour, des gémissement, il continua sur son ventre descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à sa verge déjà bien tendue, sous les caresses brulantes de la langues de Tsurugi, taquin celui-ci souffla doucement sur la verge de son aimé.

Ibuki : Haaa-a-arrête de t'amuser Kyou j'en peux plus-ha, s'il te plait, je te s mmmm !

Entendant ces paroles l'ancien joueur de foot souleva les hanches du basketteur, et sans prévenir glissa sa langue dans son anus, ce qui surprit grandement Ibuki.

Ibuki : Qu-hii-qu'est ce que-ha ha, arrête, pas ça, c'est sale !

Sans l'écouter Ibuki continua mimant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue, puis au bout de quelque minute de gémissement, il rajouta un doigt en retirant sa langue.

Tsurugi : Tu gémis déjà, étonnant pour une première fois.

Ibuki : C'est-ha-bizarre ? M-ha-mais c'est tellement bon !

Tsurugi : Je vais en rajouter un mon amour.

Ibuki : Ouiiii !

Plaisir et amour, c'était les deux seul mots qu'avez Ibuki en tête, il en voulait plus, toujours plus, Tsurugi s'en rendait bien compte et décida de (s'adonner/abandonner) au plaisir lui aussi, n'écoutant que son instinct et son amour, il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt qui entra plutôt facilement à son grand étonnement, puis rapidement, après quelque lent va et viens et baisé, et un troisième vint rejoindre les deux autres.

Ibuki : Haaa, Kyou ha-ha si-si tu continue je vais- je vaiiiiiis !

Tsurugi : Alors devrai-je m'arrêter ?

Ibuki : Noooon !

Tsurugi : Mune, dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment.

Ibuki : Kyousukeee tu-ha-tu es trop cruel !

Tsurugi : Allez, dis le moi Munemasa que veux-tu ?

Ibuki : Je-je te veux Kyousuke, je te veux à l'intérieur de moi !

Tsurugi : A tes ordres mon amour.

Retirant c'est doigt un à un provoquant des frissons à son amant, Tsurugi approcha son membre plutôt imposant, faisant une légère pression contre le petit trou déjà bien dilaté par les doigts précédemment, Ibuki impatient donna un léger coup de rein qui fit rentré le bout du pénis du ténébreux en lui, criant de plaisir, cri qui se coinça dans sa gorge, lorsque d'un coup sec et rapide Tsurugi ne tenant plus rentra entièrement en lui.

L'homme plus grand et plus musclé, regarda son amant se cambrer sous lui après l'avoir pénétré si soudainement.

\- Jackpot ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé ton point G, ton anus se resserre tellement autour de mon membre, tu es si chaud et humide a l'intérieur Mune.

\- N-ne le dis pas crétin !

-Haha tu n'a pas à être embarrassé, après tout, je t'aime, j'aime tout de toi, ton sourire, ton rire, ton froncement de sourcil qu'en tu es en colère, ta voix si douce et si…toi, tes cheveux fin et léger, ta peau, tout, absolument tout,…. Je t'aime Munemasa.

\- J-je t'aime aussi, si tu savais à qu'elle point.

Après ces déclarations, l'excitation toujours a son comble, Tsurugi commença à bouger lentement, laissant languir son cher et tendre dans une pur extase qui était trop, vraiment, trop lente à son gout, c'est pourquoi il commença à bouger ses hanches aussi, approfondissant les coups, gémissants, suppliants, criants son amour et son désir.

\- Han, ha-pi-pitié Kyou, plus vite, han, plus vite ! Je ne vais plus..

\- Tu es sure ?!

\- Oui !

Face à sa supplique, Tsurugi augmenta rapidement la cadence, leur corps s'emboitant parfaitement, pris d'une soudaine envie, se mit à l'embrasser pendant quelque minute les excitants encore plus.

\- Muneee ha ha si-si tu continue je vais-HA !

-Moi aussi-HA !

C'est mots étaient le signal, signal qu'ils allaient bientôt venir*, qu'enfin ils pourraient déverser tout leur amour, c'est dans un dernier crie contenant le nom de leur amour qu'ils jouirent.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, essoufflé et leur corps en sueur.

Ibuki : Il va falloir allez se laver.

Tsurugi : Toi plus que moi mon amour, désolé d'avoir joui en toi.

Ibuki : C-C'est bon, c'est pas grave !

Tsurugi : Je vais me doucher avec toi, de toute façon tu ne peux plus marcher.

Vexer Ibuki gonfla ses joues

Ibuki : n'importe quoi ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Le jeune homme glissa sur le bord du lit, essaya de se lever pour finalement retomber brutalement dans les bras de son amant.

Tsurugi : Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis

Ibuki : Aïe

Tsurugi : Alors princesse, voulez-vous prendre une douche avec mois ?

En disant cela Tsurugi prit Ibuki dans c'est bras le portant exactement comme une princesse jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ibuki : PRINCESSE ?! Comment-ça PRINCESSE ?!

Tsurugi : oui, oui, calme-toi

Ibuki : JE VAIS T'EN FOUTRE DES-HAAAAAA !

….

Tsurugi : Sa y est tu es refroidi ?

Pour calmer Ibuki, Tsurugi avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de l'asperger d'eau froide.

Ibuki : Je te déteste.

Tsurugi : C'est vrai ? Tu me brise le cœur !

Ibuki : Vraiment ? Génial !

Se penchant vers Ibuki survolant ses lèvres, Tsurugi le fit taire en l'embrassant brutalement, puis il remontât jusqu'à son oreille et chuchota dans celle-ci.

Tsurugi : Ne dis plus jamais ça.

Ibuki secoué par le baisé ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'aurait jamais cru, qu'un simple baisé lui fasse cet effet. Vraiment, en à peine quelque semaine il se retrouver à avoir le comportement d'une collégienne vivant son premier amour !...Même si en effet c'était son premier amour, mais la n'était pas le problème, pas une seule fois dans sa vie il n'aurait pensé a se retrouver en dessous, et malgré sons caractère il le savait, il savait que Tsurugi serait qui mènerait la dance, que se serait lui qui le dominerai, et il le voulait. Au final il avait trouvé sa fleur, et il ne compté pas le laisser partir, c'est heureux propre, amour fou et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que s'endormir les deux jeunes amants.

FIN


End file.
